


Fallen Kingdom

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity’s kingdom had fallen, but she can ensure that its children don’t fall with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "moon magic" & "There's So Much Energy in Us" (by Cloud Cult)

“No,” Serenity breathed, but the word sounded loudly in the sudden silence.

Her kingdom was in ruins, but she barely saw it, racing through the palace courtyard. Her slippers skidded in the dust as she came to a stop.

The damage was worse, here, not a single column left standing. Huge chunks of rock, flung up from the deep craters, littered the ground, soot-covered white against Lunar gray… until Serenity saw a flash of red. 

It was Rei, princess of Mars and fiery member of her daughter’s court— no, _Sailor Mars_ , the girl’s warrior form, face down in the dust and so obviously dead that Serenity could not keep a sob from escaping. There was a slash of blue beyond her, of green, of orange… Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, all dead. And there—

Serenity clapped both hands to her mouth.

Her daughter was dead, splayed out on the ground, stabbed through the abdomen by a sword, red blood still soaking through her white gown.

“Your Majesty?”

It was Luna, limping slightly, but still alive. Artemis was at her shoulder, looking like he would fall down at any moment.

Serenity dropped to her knees, sweeping both cats gently into her arms. “My daughter… How could this have happened?”

“There was nothing you could have done, Your Majesty,” said Artemis, nudging his head comfortingly against her chin.

“Perhaps not,” the queen agreed, sadly. “But there is something I can do now.”

She set both cats back on the ground, and stood, drawing her Moon Wand from its magical pocket in her gown.

“Your Majesty?” asked Luna.

“My daughter and her senshi are dead,” said Serenity. “But their energy is still with them. This kingdom is at an end, but its children can live on. I can send their souls to the Earth, to be reborn. But they will not remember their lives here, at first.”

“Then send us, too,” said Artemis. “We’ll guard the girls until they find the princess again.”

Serenity nodded, and raised her Wand. “Goodbye, my friends…”

THE END


End file.
